The other mask and leftover knockout gas
by ElwynClark
Summary: Alex Reid returns, with more struggles in senior year than she wanted. Part 3 of the "Masks and Knockout Gas" series. OC- Alex Reid- Britt Reid's younger sister


**_Hey there. Welcome back to me, myself, and I in a dead fandom._**

 ** _But Alex Reid lives on. The Green Hornet is still at large. And Britt Reid is still a dick, but a smarter one now._**

 ** _This is PART 3 of my ongoing series "Masks and Knockout Gas" Be sure to read the other two first before embarking on this one. I'll be going back to the other two to make edits, it's been a few years since I looked at them. But the ideas are still fresh in my mind!_**

 ** _-ElwynClark_**

* * *

Alex Reid struggled in pink poofy prom dress. Her last glimmer of hope was the fact that she could still make an alliteration about her appearance right now. As of right this moment in time, senior prom night, she still thought about him and how he liked her alliteration and her sarcasm and her words. And how he liked her.

The zip ties dug deep into her wrists. She still didn't believe that this was true. But, she allowed him too close. She shook her head at that thought, and laughed a little bit.

"I feel like a raging feminist who won't let the man put me down," She mumbled to herself and snickered silently. She thought back to how she met him, David Coleman.

* * *

It was the first day of the new semester, the first day after her suspension, January 4. She decided to return to Notre Dame, because why not. There was one semester left of high school and she didn't see the point of moving to a new school for that. So what if the entire place hated her, some of the people may have loved her, worshiped her.

Alex stopped by her locker and felt the eyes of every student who walked by piercing into her skull. As if they were trying to strip away a mask of some sort. Alex smirked at her thought, they should see me when I am wearing a mask she thought in response. She got her locker open and thought for a second then started to pull out stuff she needed.

She shoved a couple notebooks into her new backpack, another Christmas present from Britt, and zipped it up she slammed her locker then jumped back a little. There was a boy with dark brown hair at the locker next to her. He didn't pay any attention to Alex as she tried to gather all of her belongings. He wasn't there earlier, Alex couldn't remember seeing him ever before in her entire life. He saw Alex, smiled shyly then closed his locker and walked away.

Alex didn't know the meaning of this interaction. She stood there for a second then decided to press on to pre-cal, for hell. Because as far as she knew, she still had the seat right behind Maddy. Alex thought about her as she walked down the hall with the crowd. Maddy was her best friend, and she was still confused about what happened exactly. Alex walked into pre-cal as everyone stared at her. She was on time, a minute before the bell, but they all still stared at her. Everyone except Maddy. She had taken a seat in the front near the windows, which was empty the first semester, and there were two empty seats towards the middle. Their old seats. Alex went to her old seat and sat down as everyone stared at her.

I didn't do anything wrong Alex said inside of her head. Someone walked in right before the bell rang, the boy with the dark brown hair. And the only available seat was right in front of her. Alex put her head down on her desk as their teacher walked in a minute late, holding a stack of papers and a cup of coffee. The boy with the dark brown hair stood near her desk in the front. Everyone in class was still carrying on with their own little convrsations. He spoke to the teacher and she told him to take a seat. Alex was silent. He started walking back to the seat in front of her.

"Hey you have the locker next to mine." He said to Alex as took his messenger bag off and put it on the ground.

"Yes." Alex mumbled and stared at her desk. He pulled at his tie, dumb school uniforms, and sat down in the seat. He wanted to say something more but Alex wasn't going to respond.

By the end of class, Alex wished that she stayed home today. It was one of those days that you want to stay in bed and not be bothered by anyone. Including new kids at school and kids at school who hate your guts.

"I'm David." He said to Alex after the bell rang.

"Alex." She muttered and stood up to pull on her bag. He looked through a folder and pulled out a class schedule.

"Do you know where room 212 is?" He asked.

"Second floor." Alex said then thought for a minute. "What class is that?"

"Oh, just Spanish." He said. Alex just looked at him and he stared back at her with deep brown eyes. "Five." He said after awhile. Alex sighed.

"That's my class, I'll go with you." She said and started to make way out of the class. "Coming, Daveeed?" She asked saying his name in an annoying tone. He smiled a real smile for the first time today.

"Yeah." He said and caught up with her.

Crap, Alex thought. His smile. I'm done. She shook her head then started down the hall with him trailing behind her.

* * *

"So, have you been here all four years?" He asked Alex after they stopped at their lockers again.

"Psh, no. I went to boarding school up until this fall." Alex said and pulled out a small tote bag with her lunch in it.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Get kicked out?" Alex thought for a second.

"It's kind of a long story." She said and closed her locker then he closed his.

"I have time. You said it yourself we have every class together." He said and smirked. Alex started walking.

"Which is really weird because my ex- best friend is also in all the same classes." Alex said.

"Ex- best friend?" He asked as they walked through the hall.

"To make that long story short, we had a falling out in December and I got suspended for the rest of the fall semester, which was like 3 days. She got a warning. Her dad is also a police detective so, he hates me. And today was my first day back. Which is why everyone is glaring at me." She said and he just nodded.

"I thought they were just glaring because I was new and trying to make a friend. People are terrible Alex." He said. She shrugged.

"I know." She agreed and opened a door to go outside.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To have lunch." She said. "Did you bring one?"

"I mean, I have some goldfish for a snack. I kind of forgot about the whole lunch thing." He said. Alex grabbed a rock from right outside the door and wedged it between the frame and the door.

"How do you forget about the whole lunch thing?" Alex said and stopped at a bench nearby the door, but conveniently under a tree.

"I've been in Boarding School my entire life. And I was pulled out last semester for, family issues. And now, I'm here. Eating goldfish for lunch." He said and sat down on the bench. "Do you always eat out here?"

"There's a cafeteria. Lunches here are toxic, so bring your own. My ex best friend and I would go to different locations outside on nice days. So it was a gamble if she'd be out here though." Alex sat down next to him and dug through her tote to find her water bottle.

"What do your parents do?" He asked after a silence. Alex nearly choked.

"Well." She said after a coughing fit. "My mom and dad are both dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I never knew them. In Boarding School and Summer Camps for the entirety of my life. My Dad died last year, so I was brought back here to LA. And then I found out that I have a brother, who's 9 years older than me. He didn't know I existed, I didn't know he existed. It was like that. So, in order for us to get to know each other I stayed here. Went to school here. Lived in the mansion here."

"Mansion?" David asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, our dad used to be the head of the Daily Sentinel. So now my brother owns it." David stared at her.

"Wait. Hold on." David said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"So technically. You also own the newspaper?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'm not 18 yet. Will be at the end of the month. If anything, it guarantees me a job there. A few of my pictures have been published in the paper though." She said.

"That's pretty awesome, Alex Reid." He said quietly.

"It is David," Alex started then realized she didn't know his last name.

"Coleman." He said.

"Coleman." She repeated. "And how'd you know my last name?"

"Oh, I used to get the Daily Sentinel at school because I liked a newspaper from home and his death was huge. I just remember that scandal. With the DA and then the Green Hornet and yeah." Alex rolled her eyes.

"So you know about him too." Alex mumbled.

"Course." He said. "He's like a superhero, but in disguise." Alex smiled a little. For the first time, someone other than her thought that he was a good guy.

"Yeah." Alex agreed. "Maybe they are superheroes."

* * *

 _ **Reviews? Go for it! I want to continue this! Give me a reason to continue digging into my past of the Green Hornet fandom! (It's been 5 years..) Thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
